


Stiles vs. Skyrim

by Robomantic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Brief Mention of Humiliation Kink, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Lap Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robomantic/pseuds/Robomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles took a minute to enjoy the view of a half-naked Isaac, his blonde curls tousled by the breeze from the fan.  He was pretty sure that was the exact image he’d want to show someone if they asked him why he liked the warm weather.  It was then that Stiles decided to take on the ultimate challenge; distract Isaac from Skyrim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles vs. Skyrim

**Author's Note:**

> The nice weather inspired some fluffy porn goodness and gave me a chance to write a new pairing :) Stiles seems to be my fandom bicycle because I want to pair him with everyone! 
> 
> Set in the future where everyone is college aged, the pack shares a house, and Isaac and Stiles are terrible roommates.

Stiles got back to the house to find that Isaac was the only one home so far. It was still early in the afternoon so Stiles wasn’t too surprised. The rest of the pack was likely still out at school or work. Stiles’s lit professor had cancelled class for the day so he’d been able to head home early. 

The weather was just about perfect. The windows were all open to let the warm spring breezes through and the day was even warm enough to warrant a box fan tucked into one of the living room windows. It wasn’t quite warm enough to turn the air conditioner on, but it would be soon enough. Isaac was sprawled across the recliner in the living room in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. He had angled the recliner in front of the television in just such a way that he could sit right in front of the fan while he played Skyrim. He turned away from his game long enough to smile at Stiles and acknowledge his presence. Stiles took a minute to enjoy the view of a half-naked Isaac, his blonde curls tousled by the breeze from the fan. He was pretty sure that was the exact image he’d want to show someone if they asked him why he liked the warm weather. It was then that Stiles decided to take on the ultimate challenge; distract Isaac from Skyrim. 

Stiles ran his bag to his room and with a devious grin grabbed a packet of lube from the nightstand and tucked it into his back pocket. He walked back to the living room to see that Isaac was mostly just running from one place to the next at that point, so Stiles didn’t feel too bad about climbing up on the recliner to straddle his lap. Apparently Isaac wasn’t bothered either. He tucked his head over Stiles’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around him so he was holding the controller behind Stiles’s back. The smartass just kept playing his game. Stiles refused to give up, though. He rolled his hips a little and leaned down to bite a rather short lived bruise into Isaac’s shoulder, his hand resting possessively on Isaac’s throat. Isaac hissed out a breath and jutted his hips up for a second, but he kept his face relaxed and continued playing. Stiles chuckled a little into his ear. 

“You’re awfully affectionate today.” Isaac said, doing his best to not look away from the screen. Stiles ran his fingers through Isaac’s hair, scraping his nails along his scalp in that way that made Isaac shiver. 

“Just one of those days.” Stiles murmured, nipping gently at Isaac’s earlobe. 

“If you’re just trying to make Skyrim jealous, you should know it’s not going to work. Our relationship is rock solid.” Isaac deadpanned. Stiles smothered a short laugh in Isaac’s broad shoulder. 

“S’that so? Not even if I do this?” Stiles asked innocently, sliding a hand down Isaac’s abs to cup him over his shorts. Isaac took a stuttered breath and closed his eyes for a second. Stiles had to take a minute to regain his composure too, for that matter. Finding out that Isaac was going commando under his shorts only served to strengthen his determination. Skyrim was going down. 

“Nope. I’m immune to your temptations.” Isaac said, but his voice had gone a little lower and Stiles could feel his cock twitch a little under his hand. 

“You know, just because I’m not a werewolf doesn’t mean I can’t tell when you’re lying.” Stiles said, squeezing Isaac a little. He let go and pulled his hand from between them and Isaac breathed a short sigh of relief that was cut off by Stiles taking off his shirt. Nope, Stiles was far from done. 

“Come on, I have an epic quest for you. Really, it’s very exciting and the rewards will be great.” Stiles said, waggling his eyebrows. 

“Oh? What’s this quest of yours, then?” Isaac asked, his lips curled up in amusement. 

“The quest is to let me ride your cock right here on this recliner. Either until someone comes home or I can’t feel my legs, whichever comes first.” Stiles said, accenting his words with slow dirty undulations of his hips. He hadn’t failed to notice the controller was now hanging limply in Isaac’s hands. 

“And the rewards?” Isaac asked with a shit-eating grin. Stiles would have acted offended, but Isaac had already paused the game and was setting down the controller, leaving his hands free to rest on Stiles’s hips. Stiles leaned forward and kissed him, nipping his lip before he pulled away.

“Well there’s the part where you get to finger me open until I’m begging for your cock,” Stiles whispered. He leaned in and kissed Isaac again, grinning against his mouth as he felt Isaac grip his hips a little tighter. Stiles deepened the kiss and Isaac let his hands slide down to cup Stiles’s ass. Stiles grinned into the kiss when Isaac’s hand stilled as he felt the packet of lube in Stiles’s back pocket. Stiles reached back and grabbed the lube to present it to Isaac. 

“It’s dangerous to go alone. Take this.” Stiles said. Isaac rolled his eyes at Stiles’s ability to use video game references during foreplay, but he was grinning broadly. He leaned forward and grabbed the packet from Stiles’s hand with his teeth and started unbuttoning Stiles’s jeans. Stiles barked out a little laugh and leaned back to give Isaac some more room. Isaac managed to yank Stiles’s jeans and briefs down just below the curve of his ass before his was fully distracted by the urge to grab his bare ass with both hands and squeeze. Stiles let out an indignant yelp and got up to pull his pants the rest of the way off. Isaac pulled his shorts down enough to pull out his cock and balls, but otherwise left them on. Stiles had no idea why that was such a turn on, it just was. 

Isaac yanked Stiles back down on his lap and groaned as Stiles rocked into him, their bare cocks sliding together through slick precome. Stiles used to be embarrassed that his cock turned into a weeping mess every time he got hard, but Isaac was apparently insanely turned on by it. Fondling Stiles through his pants in public until he had a visible wet spot at the front of them seemed to give Isaac a very special sadistic pleasure. Sadistic because half the fun for him had been watching Stiles squirm and try to hide it, the kinky bastard. Stiles didn’t have room to complain though, because apparently he had a teeny little humiliation kink and a much less teeny exhibitionist streak. The living room sex was proof of that, considering someone could walk in at any moment. Stiles and Isaac maybe weren’t the greatest roommates ever…

Isaac tore the lube open and squeezed out a generous amount on his fingers. Stiles leaned forward and rested his head on Isaac’s shoulder while Isaac gently slid his finger over his hole, teasing at it with his lube-slick fingers. Isaac hummed in approval as he felt Stiles relax into his touch, his fingertip slipping past the rim of Stiles’s opening. Stiles slowly eased back into Isaac’s finger, encouraging him to go deeper. Isaac gripped Stiles’s chin with his free hand and turned Stiles toward him because he had to see his face as he took him apart. He slid his finger in to the knuckle; his eyes on Stiles’s face the whole time, greedily drinking in every little moan and gasp. 

“I can take two.” Stiles encouraged, his voice sounding surprisingly wrecked already. Isaac didn’t reply, just kept his eyes on Stiles and slid in a second finger, watching as his eyes closed and his mouth dropped open. He stretched and scissored his fingers inside Stiles brushing against his prostate with practiced ease. Isaac had found and memorized its location on the day he fingered Stiles so long that he ended up coming in his pants before he ever got his cock out (watching Stiles come from his fingers alone had pretty much done Isaac in).

Stiles was moaning loud enough to drown out the music playing from the Skyrim main menu (which was really fucking odd to have on in the background during sex, but Stiles would be lying if he said it was the first time it’d happened). The thought that anyone outside would be able to hear him through the open window made it all the hotter. Isaac took his increased moaning as the perfect cue for him to add a third finger. Stiles was busy praying that no one would come home before he got a chance to feel Isaac’s cock inside him, so he wasn’t going to argue with Isaac wanting to move things along. In fact, he may have done some strategic squeezing around Isaac’s fingers to encourage him. Isaac cursed under his breath and gave Stiles a few more thrusts of his fingers before pulling out. He squeezed the rest of the lube out onto his cock and Stiles watched hungrily as he stroked himself with it until his entire cock was shiny, wet, and slick. 

“Come on, Isaac. Please.” Stiles whispered, rocking his hips into him and giving him the best bedroom eyes he could manage. He could deal with all the Bambi jokes because he knew damn well his eyes got shit done when he needed them to. He just batted his eyelashes and looked all innocent and pleading even as he was writhing on Isaac’s lap like a whore and damn if that wasn’t a potent combination. 

Isaac gripped his cock in one hand and spread Stiles’s ass open with the other to line himself up. Stiles could feel a low growl vibrating under his lips as he kissed Isaac’s throat. He let out a breath and relaxed and sunk down to take in the head of Isaac’s cock. Isaac thrust up into it just a little and then forced himself still, letting Stiles control the pace. Stiles caught Isaac’s mouth in his and distracted himself by kissing him breathless as he settled down onto the rest of Isaac’s length. Isaac wrapped an arm around Stiles’s waist and thrust his tongue in a little deeper, like it was in competition with his cock, both straining to be as inside Stiles as was physically possible. 

Stiles lifted himself up and dropped back down, building up a slow steady rhythm with his hips. Isaac thrust up a little to meet him, but otherwise let Stiles stay in control. Stiles knew it wouldn’t last, but he liked that Isaac always tried to hold himself back at first. The slick tight heat of Stiles around him and the filthy moans that Stiles let out every time he sunk down on his cock finally got the better of Isaac. He pushed Stiles’s shoulders until he was sitting straight up, grabbed his hips tightly, and started lifting Stiles off his cock just to pull him back down again even harder. 

“Fuck, yes.” Stiles gasped. Isaac was bouncing Stiles on his cock like he weighed nothing; werewolf strength once again proving its worth. Now that he was sitting up, Stiles reached back with both hands and spread himself open, letting Isaac fuck in deeper with every thrust. Isaac’s cock kept hitting his prostate with deadly accuracy. Stiles was babbling nonsense at that point, begging Isaac to just make him come, just fuck him harder. Isaac suddenly started giggling and Stiles paused to glare at him.

“No! Not you, fuck! I just- Erica just got home and she’s cursing at us out from outside.” Isaac said, breathless and still giggling a little. 

“Should we-?” 

“No! Fuck no, just keep going. I’m so damn close.” Isaac said, pulling Stiles down onto him nice and hard to accentuate the point. Stiles groaned and gave in, hardly in any state to be the voice of reason. 

“Touch yourself, I want to feel you come.” Isaac said, picking up the same punishing pace he’d had going before Erica’s arrival interrupted them. Stiles didn’t hesitate to grip his cock tight, bracing his other hand against Isaac’s chest. He stroked himself in time with Isaac’s thrust and squeezed rhythmically around him. 

“Keep doing that, just keep doing that.” Isaac muttered. Stiles leaned forward and kissed the sweat from Isaac’s temple as he felt his whole body tense up. His fingers dug into Isaac’s chest a little and his breath stuttered as he started coming. He lost all rhythm as he came all over his fist and Isaac’s stomach. Isaac just held onto his hips and fucked him through it until he followed him right over the edge. He held Stiles down on his cock and shuddered as he spilled into him. When he finally stilled, Stiles fell forward to slump against isaac’s sweat slick shoulder.

“Fuck yeah. Stiles: one, Skyrim: zero.” He said. Isaac laughed. 

“Come on, we should go get cleaned up. Boyd and Derek pulled up a little after Erica and they’re not pleased.” Isaac said. Now that he was paying attention, Stiles could hear their packmates’ mumbled complaints floating in through the open window. 

“Sorry!” Stiles yelled and then realized that this was one of those times when a condom would have been really convenient. Werewolves couldn’t carry diseases and pregnancy wasn’t really an issue for them so they didn’t even have condoms. Stiles should have thought to steal one from Boyd and Erica though, because he wasn’t looking forward to running to the shower with come dripping down his thighs. Such was life, though. 

When Isaac and Stiles came down from their shared shower, they’d found the recliner wrapped in caution tape (pilfered from the sheriff’s office by Stiles) with a note placed on top. Isaac grabbed the note before Stiles got a chance to look at it.

“Goddamn it.” isaac grumbled.

“What?” 

“They’re holding Skyrim ransom until I _’sanitize the hell out of the recliner’_ ” Isaac explained, complete with air quotes. Stiles hated to laugh at his boyfriend’s misery, but he couldn’t help it. Isaac gave him a look and crossed his arms grumpily. 

“C’mon, you have to admit it’s pretty funny. If they want us to have less sex, they’re going about it entirely the wrong way. See, now there’s nothing to distract you from going a second round with me and you know I’m always louder the second time around.” Stiles said with a devious grin. 

You didn’t have to be a werewolf to hear the trio of defeated groans from the kitchen. Isaac threw Stiles over his shoulder and headed to the bedroom.

“Stiles: two, Skyrim: zero!” Stiles shouted triumphantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my tumblr](http://cultofcastiel.tumblr.com/) over here. Pretty much a Teen Wolf and Supernatural fandom blog, if you're into that sorta thing :)


End file.
